Consult the Syllabus
by JJJJ12
Summary: Engineering student Rey is convinced to take a film class in her last semester by her best friend Rose. But, the promise of an easy class disappears when she receives a 'D' on her first assignment. Furious with the grade, she takes to battling Ben, the head TA of the class. She quickly discovers the perks of getting a D.


All Rey Johnson really wanted was to graduate. And she was _so_ close. Close enough that the commencement ceremony was marked on her calendar. Close enough that high school was now a distant memory. Close enough to recognize that adulthood was just a hop, skip, and a jump away.

But Rey wanted to end her last semester pushing herself outside of her comfort zone. So, when she discovered she had an extra four units to take any class she wanted, she decided something art based made the most sense. As a mechanical engineering major, all of Rey's courses were math and science based.

Everything she did was analytical. Logical. Everything had a procedure. A rhyme and a reason. She ignored her university's constant plea for 'interdisciplinary learning' and instead filled her electives with other science courses.

What more could she say?

She liked numbers. She liked facts.

She was _not _creative.

But, knowing that college was almost over, and she would spend the rest of her career surrounded by numbers and facts, she knew now was the time to go outside of the box. In fact, she had perfectly squeezed a painting class into her schedule when her roommate, Rose, insisted that she took some fancy film course.

It was an easy class. A 'must-take', apparently. In fact, all they did was watch movies and discuss them.

Well, Rey liked movies. She also liked the idea of taking a class with Rose—since her roommate was a business major, their schedules never overlapped. Now she could discover the wonders of being in a class with her closest friend, all while 'expanding her mind' with the arts.

She would come to regret this decision.

-x-x-x-

The class was _supposed_ to be easy. It met once a week for three hours, two-thirds of which was spent watching a film. It only required three papers. All majors took it. It was one of the most recognized courses on campus. It was a film class, for fuck sakes!

Yet, despite those facts, (and Rey _lived_ for facts), the return of her first paper said otherwise.

Because staring her straight in the face was a big, angry, red 'D', obnoxiously taking up about half of the page with her works cited.

Rey's mouth dropped open, her eyes glued to the page. Yeah, Rey was no Pulitzer-prize winning writer. She was a science girl. But she certainly could throw together a paper that was worthy of more than a 'D'!

She couldn't help but crush the paper into a cylinder, trying to take deep breaths. There had to be a mistake. Maybe everyone was graded super harshly.

Rose's arrival knocked her out of her thoughts. The petite girl dropped into the seat beside her, also holding a neatly stapled stack of papers. She merely smiled.

"How'd you do on your essay?" Rose asked, chipper as usual.

Rey cleared her throat. "You first."

Her roommate giggled. "Well, I got a B+. Which is fine. I know I should be getting As but… it's senior year."

Rey's eye twitched. "You got a B+?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly, "Like… Above a B and below an A-?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? What did you get?"

"I got a D. A bloody D!"

In an almost identical reaction to Rey's, Rose's mouth dropped open. "What?! There's no way! What movie did you write on?"

Rey cleared her throat. "_Fight of the Wookies_."

Despite weeks' worth of films and discussions, Rey had chosen to write about the most recent film the class watched. She barely remembered the analysis of the others.

Rose nodded. "Okay… And you cited the lecture? Included a works cited? Met all the requirements?"

Now, Rey was seething. "Yes! Of course, I did! I know how to bloody follow a prompt!"

Her roommate frowned. "Right. Of course. Who graded yours?"

That was a valid question. For their massive class, one that had upwards of 250 students, about ten random teaching assistants split the grading. With Rose's question in mind, she glanced at the letter grade, and the tiny name scribbled below it.

"Hux." She hissed out, before frantically looking around the auditorium for the man in question. She immediately located the pompous asshole, having a conversation with the head TA, Ben. And while Hux, was a short, sniveling pale, redheaded boy, the head TA was a massive chunk of man. With shaggy black hair and nerdy glasses, Rey could never decide if he was weird looking or cute.

Rose glanced at hers. "Huh. Poe graded mine. Maybe Hux is just super harsh?"

Rey snorted and jumped to her feet. "Yeah, I'll say." She turned on her heels and glanced back at Rose. "I'll be right back. I have a bone to pick."

Before Rose could respond, Rey had sauntered over to the two men. From the few seconds she overheard of their conversation, they seemed to be complaining about the professor of their class, the esteemed cinematographer Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The guy was a genius and a sweetheart. Of course, a dick like Hux would hate him too.

She cleared her throat, putting an end to their conversation. Both men turned to her.

"Hi. My name is Rey Johnson. We need to chat about the grade I received on my first paper," She glanced at Hux and narrowed her eyes, "You gave me a D and well… Even if this wasn't my best work, I certainly deserve more than a D."

Hux snorted and crossed his arms. "Look, _Rey_," and boy did he say her name with more contempt than necessary, "I take care in grading the papers I'm given. If you received a D, you deserved a D."

Rey wanted to punch the redhead in his pale face. Instead, she forced herself to take a deep breath, and tried again. "Right. But I disagree. And per the syllabus, I'm entitled to a regrade."

Her words meant nothing to the arrogant TA. He shrugged. "Our policy is waiting 72 hours before we discuss the grade given."

"72 hours?! What good does that do?!"

At this, Ben decided to pipe in. "Rey," He began, his voice condescending yet somehow soothing, "We have this policy built in so students don't have…" He paused and smiled, "emotional reactions to grades and immediately take action."

Rey narrowed her eyes. "I'm not whining that I deserved an A+ when I got an A-. We're on completely different wavelengths here."

Ben gave her an infuriating smile. "In 72 hours, if you feel the same way, you can shoot me an email. I coordinate the regrades since I'm the one who does it. And feel free to consult the syllabus if you have any questions."

That figured. What the hell else did a 'head TA' do? Rey was starting to think the entire class was a chance for graduate film students to get their rocks off from insane power trips.

Instead of shooting back a rather scathing response, she forced a smile at the two men. "Of course. Okay then. You'll receive my email in exactly 71 hours and 50 minutes."

And then Rey was storming back to her seat, not the least bit interested in Professor Kenobi's discussion on their film for that evening, "_Love Between Galaxies_", directed by some Polish dude named Jabba Hutt.

Why did Rey sign up for a film class?

-x-x-x-

**From: ReyJoh **

**To: BenSolo **

**Subject: Essay One Regrade**

**Hi Ben,**

**I spoke to you and Hux briefly in class on Tuesday night. I received a 'D' on my first essay which I feel was undeserved. I want to start the regrade process and would like to know what steps I take from here. The syllabus gave little guidance.**

**Thanks in advance,**

**Rey Johnson**

There. She sent it. She was polite. She wasn't snarky.

But she wanted to be, especially when it took Ben Solo until the following Tuesday morning to respond. Who did this guy think he was? How many emails could he possibly be getting?

**From: BenSolo **

**To: ReyJoh **

**Subject: Re: Essay One Regrade**

**Rey,**

**Per the syllabus, grades can be kept the same, raised, or **_**lowered**_**. I suggest you make sure you're absolutely certain that this is the path you want to take before we move forward.**

**Ben**

By the time this email came, she was on the verge of throwing her very old, very nearly broken laptop out the window. But she managed to respond immediately.

**From: ReyJoh **

**To: BenSolo **

**Subject: Re: Essay One Regrade**

**Hi Ben,**

**I'm aware what the syllabus says. I still want to move forward.**

**Thanks,**

**Rey**

She sent her response not even ten minutes after his response. How could it possibly take him another three days to respond?!

**From: BenSolo **

**To: ReyJoh **

**Subject: Re: Essay One Regrade**

**Rey,**

**If you're absolutely certain that this is the right choice, you will need to reach out to Hux to set up a meeting with him. Vocalize some of your questions and concerns about your grade with him, and then we will move forward.**

**Ben**

Now she was ready to throw the computer. A week and a half just to be told to email Hux?!

Rey really hated film kids.

-x-x-x-

By early the following week, she was thankfully able to drop by Hux's office hours with little difficulty. Of course, scheduling was easy, but the meeting itself was not only a waste of Rey's time, but a poignant reminder of how much of a class-A douchebag this guy really was.

He refused to elaborate on many of his comments made in the paper, describing them as "self-explanatory", yet Rey, despite preparing to graduate Summa Cum Laude, could not for the life of her figure out what "more" meant when written next to her thesis statement.

Rey had mistakenly cited in APA (again, consequence of her STEM education), a move that had elicited no fewer than _fifteen _comments from Hux. Yet, upon talking to other peers, Rey learned that none of them had been graded down for citation errors. Some had not even cited at all!

She left the meeting furious, not only with his refusal to cooperate, but his general rudeness. While she had entered the classroom cheerful and polite, thanking him profusely for sitting with her, all he could do was merely grunt in response. The same performance was repeated when she left.

Either way, Rey was not going to let some prick TA in a film class that should mean _nothing_ affect her GPA, especially this close to graduation.

But she did what she needed to do. Now she could thankfully deal exclusively through Ben.

She wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

-x-x-x-

**From: ReyJoh **

**To: BenSolo **

**Subject: Re: Essay One Regrade**

**Hi Ben,**

**I met with Hux to discuss my paper. Despite our meeting, I still disagree with my grade and want to move forward with the regrade process. **

**In addition, I want to bring to your attention Hux's behavior. Not only was he uncooperative with me, but he was rude and condescending. He treated me like I was stupid, belittled my writing, and overall was unpleasant to deal with. **

**TAs are meant to help us and make us feel comfortable. Hux did neither during our meeting.**

**Thanks,**

**Rey**

Ben was quicker to respond to this email.

**From: BenSolo **

**To: ReyJoh **

**Subject: Re: Essay One Regrade**

**Rey,**

**Attached is a sheet you need to fill out. You need to dispute specific comments Hux made in your paper with specific in-text examples. For instance, "My TA said I didn't give an example of Vader's use of music to demonstrate the tone, but I actually referenced the song from the opening sequence…" would suffice. **

**Per your concerns about Armitage's behavior, your concerns can be saved for the course evaluation distributed at the end of the semester. This is all stated in the syllabus.**

**Ben**

…

"Is he serious?" She screamed, waving her laptop frantically at Rose, "Save my concerns for the course eval?! What kind of head TA is he?!" She shoved her laptop aside and cursed, "Fuck, I should never have taken this class. Do you know how much time I've spent on this fucking regrade bullshit?"

Rose frowned and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry, sweetie. But you'll kick ass on the second paper. I'm sure as long as Hux doesn't grade it, you'll be fine." She yawned and continued, "Besides, he's right. You can roast Ben _and _Hux during the course evals. Let's see how they do in their programs after that."

Rey snorted. "Yeah, we'll see. Anyways, now I need to somehow defend my paper going off of Hux's one-word comments. I wonder which I should start with. The ever descriptive 'more'? Perhaps his generic use of simply 'no'? Or his constant note of 'MLA'?"

"You're smart. You'll make it work."

With a click on the document, Rey sighed. "Yeah. I sure hope so."

**From: ReyJoh **

**To: BenSolo **

**Subject: Re: Essay One Regrade**

**Hi Ben,**

**I attached the form you sent me to this email. I really appreciate your help through this process.**

**Thanks and see you in class,**

**Rey**

…

**ReyJohnson_ **

There. She'd been nice. Maybe he'd pity her.

He was quick to respond.

**From: BenSolo **

**To: ReyJoh **

**Subject: Re: Essay One Regrade**

**Rey,**

**Received. See me after class on Tuesday for a revised grade.**

**Ben**

Revised grade? That made her smile. Just a bit. Maybe things would actually work out in her favor. And at this point, she wasn't sure what would be more satisfying—knowing she successfully fought to improve her grade, or just knowing it would piss Hux off to have his work questioned.

At any rate, Tuesday couldn't come any sooner.

-x-x-x-

When Tuesday came around, class went by relatively quickly, even though they watched a rather long animated Japanese film about animals called porgs. They were cute, as was the story, but sometimes listening to Professor Kenobi's voice was too much for Rey.

Besides, all she could think about was getting her grade back.

Really, she'd be happy with any sort of improvement. But, at the very least, she deserved a B-. That much she was certain.

As Rey slipped into her backpack, Rose started walking. "I'll wait for you out front. Fingers crossed everything works out well!"

Rose slipped outside, leaving Rey to go about her business. She moved to the front of the large room, waiting besides the long table that Ben had marked as his designated space. Rey wasn't surprised that there was a line of a few other students waiting, presumably for papers.

She bet Hux graded theirs too.

But Ben was too busy talking to another student to start returning the stack of papers in front of him.

"The syllabus explicitly listed out dates for when you could challenge the grade you received. I don't know what you want me to tell you," Ben explained coolly, adjusting the glasses that sat on his nose, "That's our policy and it doesn't change."

The male student looked downright _pissed_. "I'm not disputing your policy, Ben. But I have extenuating circumstances! I was in the hospital—which you guys have proof of by the way—so I didn't receive my graded paper until the following week. How could I have started the process if I didn't know what I received?!"

"You could have inquired via email." Ben's answer was infuriatingly curt.

"You're unbelievable!" The student seethed, pointing accusingly, "And you just wait until I take this to the academic board! To the dean if I have to!"

Ben blinked and straightened the set of pens in front of him. "You do that. But, I assure you, they'll cite the syllabus. And despite your circumstances, you didn't reach out to inquire about a regrade last week when you received the paper. You're doing it now."

The boy shook his head and stepped away. "I did though! I emailed Hux!"

"Is Hux the head TA?"

The kid blinked. "No but—"

"Then our conversation is over. Per the syllabus, the regrade process is begun by reaching out to me. Since you did not do that in a timely manner, delayed by circumstance or not, there's nothing I can say to you."

And finally, to Rey's relief since she was starving and just wanted to get home, the kid stormed off, allowing Ben to focus on the group of students in front of him. Unsurprisingly, he looked smug as ever, handing two folders off to students before reaching Rey.

Once in front of him, she forced herself to stand tall. "I'm Rey Johnson. You regraded my first paper."

Ben merely nodded and flipped through his stack, before pulling out a folder with her name on it. He handed it to her and _smiled_.

Actually smiled.

He was kind of cute. Maybe, if the grade went the way she wanted…

She was distracted by his voice.

"Thanks for following protocol. If you have any additional questions or concerns, feel free to email me again or drop by my office hours on Wednesdays. And make sure to staple your new grade to your old essay just to be safe," He explained, before again adjusting his glasses.

Rey nodded and hugged the folder to her chest, watching him closely. He had rather intoxicating chocolate eyes.

She dug the whole nerd thing.

"Thanks again, Ben."

He smiled and shifted his attention to the student behind her. Rey bit her lip and hurried outside to meet Rose, suddenly in a pleasant mood. Maybe this entire grading process fiasco was actually a chance for her to interact with Ben. Sure, he could be short, and maybe a bit of a dick, but he was cute.

She reached Rose and continued walking. "Let's get home! I'm starving."

Rose laughed and followed her. "We can order food," She explained, before dropping her gaze to the folder in Rey's hand, "So, what did you end up getting?"

Rey cleared her throat and glanced at the folder. She had been so distracted by Ben's smile that she legitimately forgot to even _check_ the grade, the entire reason she had been forced to exchange emails and have a bloody conversation with Hux.

So, with a deep breath she opened the folder and flipped through the familiar pages of her essay, on crisp, freshly printed white sheets, until reaching the final page.

Then, she saw it.

_**D**_

She nearly screamed.

Her eyes dropped below the letter grade, locating a short sentence that did nothing but piss her off more.

_**Your glaring lack of critical analysis as it relates to general film theory makes it impossible to raise your grade.**_

She crumbled the paper in her hands and turned to Rose, her eyes furious.

"That bastard kept my grade! Can you fucking believe it!?" She nearly screamed, her feet now moving much faster than before, "After all of that fucking time and effort, he still gives me a fucking D?"

Rose frowned and jogged after Rey, desperate to keep up. "I'm so sorry. That's bullcrap! It's all bias anyways. How can he really evaluate your paper fairly? He knows what you were given going in, so he's always going to read the paper as a 'D' paper."

Rey growled and crossed her arms. "Yeah. I fucking know. I never should have taken this class."

With a frown, Rose squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry. What are you going to do now? Are you going to talk to Professor Kenobi?"

"No. The syllabus explicitly says not to talk to him about grading matters. Ben makes the final call."

"Oh. That sucks. So what now?"

Rey cleared her throat and turned to her friend. "Well, we'll have to push lunch back tomorrow. I'll be swinging by Ben's office hours."

"You're going to keep fighting?"

"It's my last semester here. If I'm going to keep this awful grade, you better believe I'm going to have some fun and make his job infinitely harder in the process."

Rose laughed and approached the front door to their rented home. "I love you. But now on to more important matters. What are we ordering to eat?"

-x-x-x-

Wednesdays were normally Rey's favorite day of the week. As a senior, she had fewer classes than most years, and this semester, she was lucky enough to finish one of her engineering classes by noon. Usually, she'd meet Rose for lunch at their favorite campus coffee shop and then the two girls would stuff their faces with pastries and cold brews until they had to waddle home.

But not today. Not when the fucking syllabus listed Ben's office hours as Wednesdays from 10 to 12. She had skipped out of the last ten minutes of Professor Yoda's lecture, knowing she'd need a few minutes to cross campus.

Before this god forsaken class, she had never even step foot in the buildings of the film school, let alone taken a class there. So, like a freshman, she couldn't avoid glancing at the map, trying to figure out the differences between the very identical looking buildings.

Thankfully, at exactly 11:58, she walked into the small room that Ben called his office. Inside sat only a desk, a small bookshelf, and an additional chair. While she had been expecting him to be hunched over his laptop, probably busy ruining people's lives or writing a melodramatic screenplay, she was rather surprised to see him slipping his arms into his jacket.

He looked at her, clearly surprised by her presence.

"Can I help you?" He asked, before zipping up his jacket.

Rey cleared her throat. "It's your office hours. I had some concerns."

Ben made a face and slipped his bag onto his shoulder. "Sorry. My office hours are over."

She had never wanted to harm someone so much in her life. So, in a fury of movement, she had the syllabus packet in front of him, her finger pointing at his name.

"Yes, well, Ben, the syllabus clearly states until noon." She pulled out her phone to show him the screen. "It's 11:59. So let's chat."

He sighed and pinched his nose. With a huff, he dropped his bag and sat back down. Rey smirked and sat across from him, thrilled that she made some progress.

"Right. Well, how can I help you?"

She crossed her arms. "My name is Rey. We've been emailing about my first essay—"

He held up his hand. "Rey Johnson. You wrote about _Fight of the Wookies_."

"Yes. That's me." Even she couldn't hide the contempt in her voice.

Ben pushed his glasses back up his nose, momentarily distracting Rey. She couldn't ignore how sexy his shaggy hair was, curling around his ears. And, perhaps the most striking feature to Rey was his _style_. Her engineering TAs always looked in desperate need of a shower, wearing t-shirts that were probably years old and in desperate need of a wash.

But Ben… Well he was expertly dressed in an olive colored Henley, his tan jacket now hugging the girth of his biceps.

She couldn't decide if this guy was a film nerd—the types that idealized Tarantino and never shut up about the disadvantages of digital cameras—or a walking Gap model, keen to eye fuck every willing female within a 50-foot radius.

Again, he adjusted his glasses. "Okay. Well, I regraded your paper. How else can I assist you?"

Rey actually growled. She would have been embarrassed, but his look of surprise was too amusing for her to worry about her reaction.

"Oh? Did you now? Last time I checked, regrading my paper meant giving me a _different _grade!" She seethed, before producing the offending document.

Ben glanced at the stapled papers, the crinkled edges doing nothing to hide her obvious reaction to the grade. One that forced her to gingerly try to smooth out the document before presenting him with his work.

He flipped to the last page, the one that still haunted Rey. He pointed at his handwritten note.

"My explanation for your grade is here." He cleared his throat and looked back to her, "Did you by chance read it?"

"Read it?" She nearly shrieked, before furiously pointing at the sentence, "That's not a bloody explanation! You gave me one fucking sentence!"

He looked irritated. "Well, I needed to make sure you read it. We frequently have students who are unhappy with grades but don't appreciate the work we put into grading them."

Rey jumped to her feet and glared at him. "What work? How am I supposed to write a paper on film theory when we don't learn any?!"

He pulled his glasses off and rubbed at his eyes. Rey couldn't help but watch. He sighed and glanced back to her.

"Right, Rey was it? The syllabus says that students may perform better if they use outside sources, such as Professor Kenobi's acclaimed book on film theory, or websites such as—"

Rey stepped forward and poked his chest. "I swear to god Ben, if the word 'syllabus' comes out of your mouth one more time, I might crumble it up and shove it down your throat."

He stared at her, mouth agape. Rey couldn't decide if she was amused by his surprise, or for some ridiculous reason, turned on.

Maybe it was the small space.

He swallowed and glanced away. "Look, Rey, I'm sorry if you're unhappy with your grade. But after reading your paper, I have to agree with Armitage. You were clearly enthusiastic about the film, but you spent an ungodly amount of time discussing the design of the Wookies, and not any time on actual analysis."

She clenched her fists. "I'm trying to maintain my honors. I'm not going to fail this class because you guys are assholes." She paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "I get that the paper wasn't my best work. I know I didn't deserve an A. But I most certainly didn't deserve a D."

Ben glanced at her essay and shook his head. "Sorry, Rey. But you deserved the D."

Rey narrowed her eyes and took him in, specifically the incensed rise and fall of his chest. It nearly made her smile. Evidently, he didn't like having his grades second guessed.

Ben Solo did _no_t like to be challenged.

"I'm making you angry." She explained, her eyes playful in the dim light of the room, "Can I make you angrier? What if I said this class was fucking stupid? That every one of you TAs probably gets off on this power imbalance?"

She took a step forward and smirked. "Especially you, am I right? I mean… Professor Kenobi gives the lectures. But he doesn't deal with grades. So those 250 students… Well their grades all fall onto your lap."

Ben glared at her. "Do you really want to piss me off, Rey?" He took a step away from the desk and tilted his head, watching her carefully, "You just said it yourself. I determine the grades here."

Rey considered his words. "Right. You decide the grades," She took a step forward, until they were only a foot apart, and met his chocolate gaze, "If you're going to give me that D, it's not going to be in the way you think."

He cleared his throat, finally noticing their proximity. And maybe Rey was wrong, but he appeared _nervous_.

So, he was more film geek than Gap model, it would seem.

"Are you threatening me?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly, as his eyes jumped from her face, down to her body, and back to her eyes.

Rey smirked. "My god, I thought engineering students were bad! You look like you're about to call campus security from standing next to a woman."

He swallowed and stood up, his back rigidly straight. "What do you want, Rey? Me to change your grade? Because that's not happening. Now you're welcome to reach out to the Student Academic Council if you truly feel your grade is unwarranted. But, I promise they'll side with me. Our criteria is pretty straight forward."

She practically snorted. "Oh, buzz off Ben. I have a question about my grade."

Ben sighed, again resigned and clearly desperate to leave. "What is your—"

"Is it big?"

He blinked. "Sorry?"

"Your dick. Is it big?"

Ben took a step backwards, his eyes wide. He cleared his throat and continued watching her. "Uh, what are you—"

"Because I have this rule," Rey explained, taking a step forward, loving the way she had this massive man cowering against the wall, her tiny height seeming to hold him hostage, "That I don't blow tiny cocks."

His mouth dropped open. "Uh, I—"

"Like I said. You're welcome to keep my grade how it is. But then I want a different D in return."

Ben swallowed and opened his mouth. Unsurprisingly, no words came out.

Rey simply smirked and began the quick process of unbuckling his belt. Within mere seconds she had her hand slipping into his boxers and wrapped around a rapidly hardening length.

She bit her lip and met his gaze, her hand giving a rather harsh squeeze to his cock. "Already a semi before I even touched you." She laughed softly and batted her eyelashes at him, "Do I turn you on, Ben?"

He swallowed and let out a harsh breath. "Fuck, Rey, what are you—"

But the words were lost in his throat as she dropped to her knees, the denim of her jeans rubbing against the school carpet that likely hadn't been cleaned in years. She expertly maneuvered his jeans below his ass, allowing her eyes to meet his fully exposed cock.

And what a beautiful cock it was—perhaps the nicest one Rey had ever seen. He was clearly painfully hard, the head of his cock an angry purple, precum already dropping from the tip. And the body was well…

She moaned. Everything she ever wanted. Deliciously thick enough that her hand could barely close around it, and long enough to promise that Rey probably wouldn't get the entire thing down her throat.

Rey gave his cock another squeeze and looked up at her, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. Ben was motionless, his hands flush against the wall, his eyes staring down at her, wide enough to make her laugh.

"What does the syllabus say about students sucking the cock of the head TA?" She found herself asking, before bringing her mouth around the tip of his length. He shuttered as she let her lips close around the head, her tongue flicking through the slit, collecting his precum like a payment.

The grunt that left his lips only encouraged her. She began to pepper kisses along the length, her eyes flickering between his entranced face and the gorgeous appendage poking between his legs.

"Are you going to answer me?" She continued, before bringing his cock into her mouth, letting her tongue wet as much as she could fit between her lips.

He let out a squawk of some sort, watching as her head bobbed back and forth, his thick length disappearing between her lips. Rey watched him closely, moaning as his cock disappeared deeper down her throat.

And while he very clearly was enjoying her ministrations—his devastatingly hard erection aside—Rey couldn't help but feel he was uncomfortable. She initially assumed it was his hard ass exterior—the thought of fucking around with a student probably gave him anxiety.

But then another thought crossed her head.

One that she thought of her engineering TAs on quite literally a weekly basis.

She pulled away, his cock dropping for her lips with a rather lewd popping noise.

"Oh my god." She began, watching him carefully, "No one has ever sucked your cock before!"

Ben cleared his throat, his cheeks turning a deep red color. He ran a frantic hand through his hair, disturbing the once perfect way his dark locks fell beside his face.

"Yeah. And so, what?" He forced out, his voice hoarse. He glanced down at his raging hard on, one that had saliva dripping from its length. He grunted and looked back to her, his wordless question apparent.

Rey smirked and grabbed him, giving his cock another squeeze for good measure. She bit her lip.

"Is this where you tell me you're a virgin?"

He coughed and looked away.

Rey didn't need a verbal confirmation to know she was right.

She gave a rather lewd lick down the entirety of his shaft and met his gaze, her lips shifting into a smirk. "I can't say I'm surprised. A power-hungry TA not getting fucked?" She squeezed his cock and kissed the tip again, before continuing, "Yet, I imagine my TAs normally have much smaller cocks than yours."

He again let out an inhumane noise, something caught between agony and pure relief, his eyes locked on her smaller frame. Rey welcomed his angry shaft back into her mouth and returned to her eager ministrations, her tongue and lips working overtime to caress his thick cock.

She continued to work his cock, her mouth and hand working in sync, delicious noises escaping his plump lips. It took only a few more moans on her end for him to finally stop holding the wall like his life depended on it, and instead, his hands worked their way into her hair, messing up the perfectly aligned three buns she had set up that morning.

His hips began to thrust forward, meeting every dip of his cock into her mouth, his extensive length trying to worm its way deeper into her throat. Rey finally gagged on the hard length, pulling back with a gasp.

Still as angry as ever, his cock stared right at her, strings of her saliva connecting her mouth back to his length. With a moan, she pressed another kiss to the tip and ran her hand down her stomach, pressing her fingers against her denim-covered crotch.

Evidently, Ben noticed, if the way his breathing intensified was any indication. He groaned and dropped his hands from her hair, his eyes frantically looking over every inch of her still very much clothed body.

Rey smirked and rose to her feet, albeit a bit wobbly, and reached out to grab his cock. She squeezed it and met his wide brown gaze.

"I'll accept a D. But I get to decide what kind," She practically purred, her hands moving from his cock to his stomach. Admittedly, she was surprised by the toned muscle she felt underneath, but questions about his life outside of TAing her film class would have to be dealt with at a later date.

She quickly turned around and eyed his desk. It wasn't the most ideal of surfaces but, hey, beggars can't be choosers. She shoved the handful of papers he had sitting there to the ground, before casually pulling off her jeans and boots.

Then, before Ben could even make another one of his squawking noises, Rey sat on the desk and spread her legs, giving him a rather explicit view of what exactly it was that she wanted.

And, standing there in a shirt and jacket, mouth agape, with his angry cock standing tall, Ben was a vision. His eyes dropped from her own challenging gaze to the valley between her legs, his breath hitching at the sight of the soft, dewy pink.

Rey bit her lip and motioned for him to come forward. "Ben," She practically purred, before dropping her hand between her legs to start rubbing at her core, "It's your job to help students in need."

He stumbled forward, his body unbalanced, before he stood between her legs. And while his pupils were blown wide and his head seemed to be in the clouds, his cock knew exactly what to do, if the direction it was pointing meant anything.

She reached forward and grabbed the length, forcing Ben to take another few steps towards her. As she rubbed the large head of his cock against herself, she let out a soft cry, deciding right then and there that perhaps this entire regrade thing was not a waste a time.

Not when it gave her access to a cock like this.

Then, with a naughty smile, she caught his wide eyes.

"Okay, Ben. It's time to give me that D you seem to think I deserve."

Again, an inhumane noise escaped his lips. But, this time, biology seemed to rule, and he pushed forward, his thick cock penetrating her.

And fuck if his cock wasn't the greatest thing Rey had ever felt. Beautifully thick, and long, and so perfectly hard… The stretch was otherworldly, and had Rey hoping she'd have to fight over the grade of her second paper too.

Ben let out a terse breath, his eyes crazy, before dropping his hands too her hips. He glanced down at her and met her gaze, his mouth wide open.

"Prove to me that I deserve this grade, Ben," She hissed out, his lack of movement driving her beyond crazy, "Show me why I'm getting this D."

That seemed to get him. He grunted and began to move, his hips picking up a rather delicious rhythm. It was the type of fuck Rey had desperately needed—and one she was rather surprised a virgin was providing—but maybe men with big cocks just knew how to use them.

You know, biology and all.

And so, Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing his face down for a rough kiss, his fingers digging into her hips with enough force that left Rey wondering if she'd have bruises come tomorrow. But he continued to fuck her, his hips meeting her body with sharp thrusts, each push forward sending his cock against a part of Rey that she swore didn't exist.

It was the most delicious thing she had ever experienced.

"Fuck…" Was all she could hear him breath out, his mouth now dropping frantic kisses all over her face and neck.

His movements began to become more frantic, his hips increasing in pace, the audible slaps of their skin filling the small room. One of his hands slid from her hips to between her legs, and the feel of his thumb pressing against her clit immediately had her seeing stars.

And that's exactly how things would end for them—his fingers frantically rubbing her wet flesh, his hips pounding into her desperately, his mouth leaving a wet trail down her exposed skin. But with a cry on his end, they both saw white.

Rey felt like she was floating, her body convulsing, her tight heat squeezing around his hard length. She let out a cry and threw her head back, enjoying the last few moments of pleasure.

Ben cursed and buried his face in her neck, his body shaking, his cock still twitching with her. It took him a few moments, but he managed to take a breath and pull out of her, a stream of cum following his movements and dripping onto the oak of the desk Rey sat on.

Instead of saying anything, he simply stared at her, his eyes wide, and his mouth agape. Rey couldn't help but smirk, especially as his gaze kept dropping down to her open legs, namely her pink flesh now coated in his spend.

But she wouldn't close it. She enjoyed frazzling him.

He swallowed and forced himself to meet her eyes. "I—Why—What—"

She smirked and moved her hand back to between her legs. With a moan, she began to play with her flushed core.

"What does the syllabus say about the head TA cumming in one of his students?" She teased, her fingers dipping into the spend that covered her flesh, "Because the answer is always consulting the syllabus, right?"

Ben let out a guttural moan. "Fuck, Rey. Fuck."

She smirked and couldn't help but bring her fingers to her lips. He stared, his reaction borderline hilarious.

"What does the syllabus say about extra credit?" She taunted, before hopping off the desk, albeit legs wobblily.

He swallowed. "No extra credit. That's a policy of the film school."

Rey practically snorted as she slid back into her jeans. Even with her back turned to Ben, she could feel his heated gaze on her.

As she slid back into her shoes, she finally heard him speak.

"Um." He coughed and took a deep breath, his words anxious, "Did you fuck me because you thought I'd raise your grade if you did?"

Rey turned and smirked, unsurprised to find him with his boxers back on. She laughed.

"No. I fucked you because I wanted to. Would you upping my grade be an advantage? Sure."

He coughed and rubbed at his neck. "I don't uh—I can't uh—Maybe uh—"

She smirked again. "God aren't you just an adorably, nerdy mess?"

His cheeks turned a delectable shade of red. "Look, I'm just trying to do my job okay? You can't possibly think us graduate students actually want to TA?" He cleared his throat and slipped into his jeans, his gaze now on the dirty carpet, "We have to. The pay is low, the students suck, the school has so much red tape, and everything is just a mess."

He ran a hand through his hair and finally looked back to Rey. "And they assigned me to a film class that is filled with a ton of non-film kids! We had a biology major submit their first essay on how unrealistic the surgical scenes in _Jedi Masters_ was. That's not a critical analysis using film theory!"

Rey smirked. "We take the class to watch movies, Ben. Not to analyze them."

He grumbled and fixed his belt. "Yeah, well, the syllabus is very clear about what is to be expected—"

She stepped forward and pressed a harsh kiss to his lips, successfully shutting him up. He returned the kiss eagerly, following her movements when she pulled away moments later.

He swallowed and bit his lip. "Could I uh… Take you to lunch or something?"

Rey smirked. "Or something?"

He groaned. "I didn't exactly imagine our interactions would go like this."

That had Rey raising her eyebrow. "You imagined our interactions?"

He looked bashful. It was cute. "Yeah. You were cute. Especially when you yelled at Armitage."

She smiled, until a thought crossed her head. "Wait a minute. You didn't—"

He immediately cut her off. "No. Of course not. If you paper had actually been good, your grade would have reflected that."

Rey narrowed her eyes. "Right."

"So, will you grab lunch with me?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah. Alright. Let's grab lunch."

He blushed and grabbed his bag. "Great. And uh, you know, for the next paper, if you're having trouble, you could visit the University's Writing Lab—"

She shoved him and began walking. "I know how to write a paper! You idiot film kids just have unrealistic expectations."

Ben rolled his eyes and led her out the door, the sunlight hitting their flushed skin. He merely shook his head. "Our expectations aren't unrealistic. We just would prefer language other than '_Fight of the Wookies_ would have been a better movie if the central character didn't look like Fozzie Bear's evil doppelganger'," he turned to look at her with a grin, "And I do believe that was a direct quote."

She crossed her arms. "I wasn't wrong."

"But that's not a critical analysis, Rey."

She stopped walking and tugged at his hand. Ben turned to face her, suddenly worried. She merely smirked.

"We'll just make a deal for the final two papers."

He swallowed, his Adam's apple moving frantically. "A deal?"

"Mhm. If I keep getting Ds on my papers, there won't be any Ds left for other ventures."

He blinked. "Fuck."

She began walking away. Ben raced after her, willing his spent legs to keep the pace.

"And Ben?"

"Yes?" He asked, his voice breathless.

She turned to smirk at him. "I want a C."

He opened his mouth, as if to argue back, but found himself at a loss of words. He couldn't argue with her. Not when she had her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes begging him to agree.

"Fuck. Okay."

She smirked. "It sounds like someone is ignoring what the syllabus says."

And as Rey walked along, moving her ass in a way that she knew kept Ben's eyes on her, she couldn't help but laugh.

His gaze locked on her deliciously toned bum, his head in the clouds. "Ahuh. Fuck the syllabus."

Rey would have to thank Rose for making her sign up for the class as soon as she got home.

She could even thank Hux for his shitty grading.

Maybe getting that D wasn't so bad after all.

_The end_


End file.
